


i'm the question, and you're of course the answer

by avio



Series: Avio's 30 Prompt Kiyoyachi Challenge! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: day 7: S.O.S. by RihannaKiyoko has a huge crush and she's not quite sure what to do with herself.





	i'm the question, and you're of course the answer

**Author's Note:**

> goal: 1764  
> i'm gonna be real, i didn't think i'd get this done tonight D: i was really tired today since Wednesdays are always super stressful at my work, and i got off kind of late and passed out when i got home. not to mention, i really didn't know what to do with the prompt. the side b is Sigh No More by Mumford and Sons, but i felt like it would have been too similar to yesterday's. however, i decided to make the attempt anyways and when i put S.O.S. on i suddenly got inspiration?? so though this one's a little late at least i made it around bedtime tho i know ao3 is gonna post this to the 20th instead of the 19th hhh  
>  <3 i really like writing from Kiyoko's perspective. it's a little harder bc i relate to Yacchan so much, but it's nice to explore.  
> thank you so much for those of you who have been keeping up with me ;u;

 

 

One might call Kiyoko obsessed, but she couldn't help herself, and it sort of maybe terrified her.

She'd never really had a serious crush before – it was always difficult for her to make friends with people let along grow feelings for them. Sure, maybe shallow crushes when she saw a particularly pretty girl that made her heartrate pick up just a little, but nothing like _this._

Hitoka was incredible, a sweet and earnest girl who didn't seem to let her anxiety stop her on most days. She was helpful, kind enough to offer assistance to Kageyama and Hinata tirelessly, and continued encouraging them even if they didn't quite make it. Her art skills were amazingly impressive, and she was always so eager to learn, listened to Kiyoko with undivided attention.

Kiyoko was unfamiliar with a serious crush, yeah, but she was pretty sure this counted. She found herself constantly looking out for Hitoka, senses hyper-aware to her presence. As soon as she stepped into the gym, Kiyoko could sense it.

She often found herself daydreaming about small, simple things, like what Hitoka's shaky fingers would feel like secured in her own, or what it would be like to walk beside her when the sun set, or, dear god, what it would feel like to kiss her (this particular daydream always put Kiyoko's heart in overdrive, making her blush furiously and place a trembling hand over her chest as if to calm it down).

She would lie in bed at night, thinking about the determined stare in Hitoka's eyes when she set to do something, thinking about how hard she worked and how _absolutely precious_ she was, cute with pretty pink lip gloss and careful and accurate eyeliner.

So of course, when Hitoka confessed to her, all stammering sweetness and lovely blushes and pretty, watery eyes, Kiyoko thought her heart would collapse on itself when she took her hand and accepted her feelings completely and whole-heartedly. Maybe the unfamiliar feelings would go away, or calm down.

Except, no, they only intensified. Kiyoko was always reaching for her, happy to find her every time. Hitoka pulled out all of her smiles and happiness, felt like a breath of fresh air just to lock eyes with her. Hitoka managed to make her comfortable enough to express herself, and everyone seemed to notice that it was becoming easier for her to open up, to actually express herself.

In the same breath, she was all the more fascinated with Hitoka, enchanted by everything she did, and it blew her mind that Hitoka seemed to be the same way. Sure, she'd received many confessions and it was no secret to her that many found her pretty, but for some reason, it felt unreal that Hitoka was among them. Hitoka, who looked so starry-eyed when she looked at her, as if she personally placed the stars in the sky (if she did, it was just so Hitoka could look upon them and smile. At least, that was all she could think of at the idea of it.) and yet, she herself was so cute and so _pretty_ and wow, _wow,_ she had it so bad.

 

“I... I don't really know what to do with myself,” she confessed one day, staring into the volleyball cart she was pushing.

Suga-san, who volunteered to help her, raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Hitoka-chan,” she said.

“What about her?”

“She's unfairly cute.”

Suga-san barked out a laugh, nudging her gently. “Well, you're already dating, aren't you? You should tell her. I'm sure it would make her very happy.”

“Oh.” He had a point. “It's just a little hard, because I'm not very familiar with this. I've never met anyone who made me feel this way. It's kind of scary.”

“Ah, young love!” He smiled at her, in his soft way. “That's okay, Shimizu-san. You're still figuring it out, and I bet Yachi is, too. The nice thing about being a couple is that you can figure these things out together, even if your other half is denser than any brick you've seen.” He was looking at Daichi adoringly, and Kiyoko had to smile.

“Oh. That makes sense.”

 

“Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko declared, “you are incredibly cute.”

Hitoka's face exploded into a bright blush. “S-S-S- _Senpai!_ ” She brought her hands to her cheeks, staring up at Kiyoko in disbelief. “I, um, b-but you're so beautiful, I, oh gosh.”

“I have to admit, I'm not very good at this. But I like it. I've never dated anyone before, but I'm really glad to date you.”

“There's no way I'm this lucky,” Hitoka whimpered, hands pressing harder, shaking her head.

Kiyoko could relate. She smiled, nerves at the edges of her bones. “I could say the same thing.”

“S-so, uh, wh-what do we do? We're both pretty useless at this, huh?”

That was an excellent point and question, to which Kiyoko didn't quite have an answer. She thought over what Suga said to her earlier. “We can figure it out together.”

“Oh. W-we're together.” As if it was something she had to keep reminding herself of and, well, Kiyoko could relate.

“Hmm. Would it be okay, maybe, if I kissed you?”

Hitoka's eyes grew large as dinner plates. “Oh, my god, um, I mean, you don't have to, um--”

“I would like to, though.” She averted her eyes, face warm.

“ _Oh._ W-well, that would be-- well, like, a dream c-come true, I mean, and-- _oh my goodness.”_

Kiyoko gently placed her hands over Hitoka's cheeks, holding the side of her face while she came closer and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips that she could feel herself melt into as soon as Hitoka's hands relaxed. “I've never date anyone before,” she said again, quieter, “so I'm not sure exactly what to do.”

“N-neither am I, I m-mean, _wow,_ i-it's the same. I-I can't believe we just kissed though.”

She wasn't sure how she got the courage, to be honest. She laughed a little. “Neither can I.”

They were both nervous messes and there was a beauty about it that Kiyoko couldn't put her finger on.

“C-can, um, we do that again?”

 

Maybe she was getting the hang of this dating thing, but that didn't make understanding how Hitoka could be so amazing any easier. Of course, they fell into their own kind of routine, where they would meet up when they could, walk through the halls at lunch with pinkies linked and sneaking kisses any chance they got. Sometimes after club, they walked to one of their homes together, Hitoka chattering and Kiyoko listening with rapt attention.

They studied together. Kiyoko never got over how smart Hitoka was, and how neat and organized she managed to be when she said her brain was always scattery.

Today, the air was incredibly warm and their homework was done quickly. More quickly than they already did. They were at Hitoka's, which was usual, since her mother was rarely home. Dinner was being delivered and a movie was playing on t.v. that Kiyoko wasn't paying attention to, too focused on the warmth of Hitoka pressed against her side, breath even and easy, head lolled on her shoulder. She was working extra hard this week for exams, and tired herself so easily with her studying on top of club and everything else she did. Kiyoko was terrified to move, didn't want to disturb her and end this peace, this unbelievable moment with such a lovely person sleeping against her. She was holding her hand loosely, rubbing soft circles over her skin since Hitoka sat down, to soothe her.

Even after these few months, Hitoka still made her so nervous and happy and Kiyoko could not be happier. She felt so lucky to be with her now, to be able to have her beside her.

She inclined her head toward Hitoka's, settling into the couch further, comfier. It wasn't long before her thumb stilled and she, too, was asleep and warm.

 

Kiyoko was sometimes so overwhelmed with her growing affection for her girlfriend, she still didn't quite know what to do with herself. What could she do? She of course showered Hitoka with praise and compliments, kissed her at every moment she could, studied beside her after school, ate lunch with her, and none of this felt like it was enough. She felt like she could do more, could _always_ do more, because Hitoka deserved everything.

Maybe she was falling in love, which was completely unprecedented – more uncharted territory for her. If she thought the crush in the beginning was terrible, the falling in love was bringing her at even more a loss. She just wanted to give Hitoka more and more, all she had.

Maybe she was actually past falling.

“What do I do?” She asked Suga one day.

“You could always tell her.” And, of course, that should have been the obvious choice, really. Suga was good at this, though she supposed he'd had plenty of practice.

 

“I'm in love with you,” she said on the following Saturday, hand in Hitoka's as they were shopping together.

“Wh-wh-what?” Hitoka was looking up at her, surprise all over her face.

“I'm in love with you.”

The mounting joy in Hitoka's expression lifted Kiyoko's heart, made her buzz with affection.

“W- _wow,_ ” Hitoka said, and she looked like she was steeling herself for something (Kiyoko at this point knew all the signs, knew how Hitoka had to psyche herself up to do or say things.) and next thing she knew, Hitoka had flung her arms around her, kissing her with fervor. Kiyoko brought her own hands to her waist, holding her closely.

“Wow,” Kiyoko agreed, a little surprised, still surprised, that Hitoka felt the same way.

Hitoka's smile was so bright and filled Kiyoko's tummy with butterflies as she leaned forward and kissed her again, and again, and again, peppering kisses all over her face until they were both giggling like madmen.

When they continued walking, their hands swung between them, and Hitoka was humming something sweet.

 

Love is something Kiyoko doesn't know what to do with a lot of the time, but Hitoka didn't, either. Just like Suga told her, they were figuring things out together, and that alone was enough to make her want more, crave more. From the sweet notes Hitoka sometimes left in her locker, to falling asleep together on the couch after studying and trips together to the cafe and the library on the weekends. They continued to kiss whenever they could, and were even at a point where the boys would tease them for it.

“I love you,” Hitoka said before they parted ways.

“I love you, too,” was the answer before Kiyoko headed home, knowing she was just going to text her as soon as possible and say it again, and again, and again.a

 

 


End file.
